73:The Lilo Adventures of The Magical Mystery Cure
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo, Gary, Twilight and Stitch go around Ponyville to fix a cutie mark mixup. Also, a surprise for Twilight and another experiment has been found.
1. The switch

It was sunrise in Equestria and Twilight had just woken up. She woke up Gary, Lilo, and Stitch, at the same time, "Morning Gary, morning Lilo." Twilight greeted.

"Morning Twilight." they both said.

"Thanks for letting us spend the night here Twilight," Gary said.

"No Prob," Twilight replied, "Let's round up the gang before your parents suspect anything."

Outside they got splashed with water, "Me not like water!" Stitch shouted.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, "That's not funny!"

"I don't think it's Rainbow Dash," Gary said as he pointed out to Rarity, who was controlling the weather.

"I'm sorry Darling." Rarity said, "I'm just not good with the thundery ones."

Then the saw that Rarity had Rainbow's cutie mark. She claimed that she had it since it first appeared when she was a filly and recalled competing in the Cloudsdale races. They knew something was wrong. "Gary!" Betty Ann shouted.

The others turned around and saw Betty Ann in Frank's body, "Bet?"

Lilo ask?

"What are you doing in Frank's body?" Gary asked.

"It's Tucker's fault." "While you and Lilo were sleeping, we found an experiment that switches body.

"Experiment 355. a. k .a Swapper" Lilo recalled, "We have to find the others quick!"

They rushed over to Fluttershy's cottage to find Rainbow Dash tending to animals badly and with Fluttershy's cutie mark. Also, they found Frank in Sam's body and kissing in the mirror, "What are you doing Frank?" Gary asked.

"Kissing myself," Frank answered.

Gary left in jealousy while the others look for Fluttershy. They found her in the Sugarcube Corner making ponies bored to death and they found Sam in Tucker's body. Sam begged Gary to find the experiment that swaps their bodies and fix it.

At Sweet Apple Acres, they found Pinkie Pie with her hair straight and tending to the apples with Tucker in Kiki's body. Tucker wasn't enjoying this because he's a girl and begs Gary to fix him.

At Carousel boutique they found Applejack making tacky dresses and Kiki in Betty Ann's body. Kiki wanted to go back to her old tomboyish self.

Later at the Golden Oaks Library, she found out why are her friends are acting weird. Twilight got a long lost book from Starswirl The Bearded and read a spell that said, "From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled." Gary knew it didn't rhyme.

They tried to find a counter spell, but couldn't find one. Then Lilo found a picture of them together and got an idea. She told Stitch to round up the others and bring them to the library ASAP.


	2. Princess Twilight

Stitch was going around Equestria when he found Timon and Pumba. They were very bored and wanted to do something. Stitch told them about the body swap and they decided to help. Timon got an idea. They rushed to Sweet Apple Acres and stole a cart. Pinkie and Tucker in Kiki's body started chasing it, "Cowabunga!" Stitch shouted.

They grabbed the others all around Equestria and headed straight for Golden Oaks Library.

"I wasn't done with my dress," Applejack shouted.

"Oh, My!" Fluttershy said.

"Not awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I was busy kissing myself!" Frank in Sam's body shouted.

"In my body!" Sam in Tucker's body shouted.

"Now we need is Swapper," Lilo said.

"Cousin Swapper." Stitch said.

He looked around when he found them enjoying some ice cream. They needed to get them to without swapping any more bodies. Stitch made them wear shades til they got to the library. There they removed the shades and turned Frank, Tucker, Kiki, Betty Ann, and Sam back to normal. They were all happy that they were back to normal, except Frank.

Then Twilight made them remember who they are with pictures of them and they turned back to normal with The Elements of Harmony. Afterward, she realized what to write in the book, _"From all of us together, together we are friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end."_ she said as the Elements made Twilight disappeared.

Meanwhile, Twilight saw that she was in her own mind and Princess Celestia told her that she's destined to be a princess after going through all the lessons it was time. Then Twilight reappeared in the human world as an alicorn. Everyone was delighted by her change and learned that she is a princess.

Lilo recalled that her brother is married to Princess Cadence, making him a prince and now they realize she's a princess too.

Later they were at the coronation of Princess Twilight and everyone cheered for her.

"A letter for you." Princess Celestia said, "I retrieved it from the human world

 _Dear Celestian Alliance,_

 _My sisters and I are moving to Alto Mare_

 _We need your help moving us in_

 _Ash, Pikachu, Brock and their new friends May and Max along with their Pokemon will help us too_

 _love, Misty_

 _P. S you should see how cute Skitty is?"_

They recalled May and Max from the time they helped out Lucario, they decided to go right away.


End file.
